


Perfect

by starr_falling



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: First Time, GFY, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-18
Updated: 2008-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-12 07:05:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starr_falling/pseuds/starr_falling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duo explores the "Perfect" Soldier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Urm... the style is somewhat strange. And I have this vague feeling there should be more pronouns and articles... yeah >_> Also, this was inspired by the realization that the sticky-out bit of my ribs, is lower and more to the outside on one side than the other... =_=;

Lip on lip. Smooth and soft and perfect firmness. He drew back. Drew breath. Traced the curve of a jaw up to an ear. Slick muscle emerged, tasted the delicate shell. Sucked it into wet warmth. Savored the sharp breath, the breathless murmurs. He smiled as the captive was released with a final, gentle nip.

Hands joined lips, rough callouses sliding up smooth sides. One pressed back down, gripped at the hip. The other continued upward. Over ribs, shoulder, neck, pausing only to cup a cheek; to run a thumb lightly over lips. Stopped, shuddered at the warm, wet swipe. Declined the invitation and swept back down. Traced along a slim long neck, the path soon followed by lips and tongue.

He stopped briefly at throat's hollow, gently nibbled an Adam's apple. Continued up the collar bone to the shoulder. Here hand and lips parted ways. Lips kissed their way back to the neck, suckling where it and the shoulder joined.

Deft fingers lightly walked over shoulder and down arm. Stopped at the slick imperfection, traced the faint white line. Thanked God he had decided to wound, not kill. Gripped neck with teeth as fingers caressed memory on skin one last time before continuing downwards, to tangle with their counterparts.

With a quick squeeze, the idle hand left its perch upon hip. Ran up a shivering side. Slipped sideways, brushed across a hard nub. Smiled at the low moan. Traced fingertips over the terrible remnants of an exploding Gundam. He closed his eyes and fought to breathe, remembering what it was to die. Shuddered as lips descended to trace those perfect imperfections, learning what it was to live.

He smiled into a jagged reminder above a swiftly beating heart. Looked up, violet meet blue. Forgot to breathe. Sighed.

"Perfect."

**Author's Note:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters. They belong to the Sotsu Agency, Bandai, and Sunrise.


End file.
